Koukousei no Nichijou
by C 4 Calico
Summary: [parodi DKnN] Ini hanyalah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari nan singkat kami selaku murid-murid SMA yang selalu penuh dengan semangat masa muda (all KnB charas'll be included)
1. KnN 1

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Koukousei no Nichijou © ****Calico Neko**

**Warning: Parodi DKnN ****milik ****Yasunobu Yamauchi. 50%++ berisi dialog. Penggunaan nama depan. Charas bertebaran. Typos. **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**SATU: Murid SMA dan Parkir Sepeda**

Sebutlah keduanya sebagai teman, tetangga, sebaya, sekaligus teman sekelas. Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami nama mereka, dua dari sekian _bara_ yang mendiami kelas 2-B di SMA Sanada Utara.

"Selamat pagi, Taiga."

"Ah. Selamat pagi juga, Daiki."

Dengan berbekalkan tas sekolah di bahu beserta sebongkah sepeda di masing-masing selangkangan, keduanya pasang senyum seram, cocok untuk membuat nangis adikmu yang mungkin bandel. Gelar keduanya sebagai teman tidak sepenuhnya benar, sebab mereka lebih kepada rival abadi berkedok teman. Dua-duanya tidak hanya keras otot, namun juga keras kepala.

Sekitar 10 detik mereka saling melempar senyum di depan pintu gerbang rumah masing-masing, membuat bocah SD yang diantar sekolah ibunya langsung ditarik, takut menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah masuk sekolah lagi ya."

"Oh, jadi Daiki yang kebluk ini masih ingat sekolah ya? Hebat juga kamu rupanya."

Lempar senyum ditambah 5 detik lagi, diiringi suara kucing yang mengeong sebagai _backsound _mereka di hari pertama di semester baru.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu artinya, kan?"

"Heh! Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Itu artinya: murid baru, sepeda baru, saingan baru ... yang lebih banyak.

"PARKIRAN SEPEDA PUNYA AKU!"

WUSSHH

"ENGGAK AKAN AKU BIARIN PARKIR SEPEDA DIPARKIRIN SEPEDA BUTUT KAYAK PUNYA KAMU, TAIGA!"

"HAH? SEHARUSNYA SEPEDA KAMU YANG DIAJAK NGACA! SAMA-SAMA DAKIAN! HAHA!"

"SIALAN! POKOKNYA HARI INI AKU YANG BAKAL DAPAT PARKIR!"

"KITA LIHAT SAJA SIAPA DI ANTARA KITA YANG TERCEPAT!"

Memacu sepeda sekuat dan sekencang mungkin menuju sekolah adalah _daily morning of Taiga and Daiki_. Bukan rahasia umum kalau mencari parkir sepeda itu lumayan berebut. Istilahnya siapa cepat dia dapat.

"POKOKNYA AKU YANG BAKAL MENANG!"

"BUKAN! AKU PASTI YANG MENANG!"

WUSSHH

Sial memang bisa datang kapanpun. Itulah yang terjadi teman sekelas mereka lainnya yang bernama Kazunari Takao. Saat itu matanya terpejam, menikmati musik dugem yang termainkan oleh Ipod-nya. Menjadi _daily morning of Kazunari_ juga untuk membawa sepeda bergerobak karena di bagian gerobak tersebut nantinya akan diisi sang sahabat tercinta yang akan dijemputnya setiap hari di rumahnya, Shintarou Midorima.

"KAZUNARI! MINGGIR!"

"Eh? Kayak ada yang manggil." Kepala Kazunari menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kedua temannya. "Oh, 'met pagi, Tai-_chan_, Dai-_chan_? UWAA!'

Kazunari beserta sepeda bergerobaknya nyungsep ke dalam sawah saat dia dilewati oleh dua sepeda tak bermotor namun berkecepatan sepeda bermotor. Pakaian basah dan dia kena omel Pak Tani.

Roda sepeda masih berputar cepat. Beberapa murid yang mereka lewati berteriak marah, terutama para siswi yang roknya tersibak angin. Daiki tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk sedetik mengintip isi dalam rok.

Dan tak terasa bangunan sekolah pun terlihat. Murid saling bertukar sapa atau peluk di depan gerbang, tidak sedikit yang berteriak gembira karena lama tak bertemu. Berbeda dengan Taiga dan Daiki yang tancap gas menuju parkir sepeda di bagian belakang sekolah. Benar-saja, sudah nyaris penuh. Namun ada kosong 1 yang terdeteksi mata penuh api Taiga.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU YANG DAPAT PARKIR!"

"Selamat pagi, Taiga-_kun_."

"Gah! Tetsuya! Kamu itu kenapa sih selalu nyerobot tempat parkiran aku?"

Tetsuya Kuroko namanya, memasang muka tanpa dosa sambil menghabiskan jatah susu paginya yang selalu dia bekal. Tak lupa gembo dipasang di sekitar jeruji sepeda.

"Aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi, Taiga-_kun_. Kamu saja yang tidak melihatku. Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan auraku yang tipis."

Di saat Taiga debat pagi hari dengan Tetsuya, Daiki sudah melenggang pergi menuju kelas setelah memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Hehehe. Daiki, 56 kali dapat parkir. Taiga, 53."

* * *

**DUA: Murid SMA dan Model Rambut **

Semester baru, model rambut baru. Topik model rambut selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang merepotkan bagi wanita. Rambut itu adalah mahkota, patut disayang sepenuh hati.

Riko Aida, semester kemarin rambutnya masih panjang sepinggang, sering diikat kuda atau kepang dua sehingga memberi kesan masa muda yang energik. Dan sekarang ...

"Riko-_chan_! Kenapa sama rambut kamu?"

"Hm? Kenapa, Satsuki? Bagus ya? Papa bilang aku cocok rambut pendek gini, juga perawatannya lebih simpel."

Yang ditanya malah cekikikan sambil mengelus model rambut barunya yang kini mirip potongan rambut laki-laki. Masih berwarna cokelat alami, namun pendek bahkan nyaris tidak menyentuh kerah seragam.

"Tapi aku kan suka rambut Riko-_chan_ yang panjang!"

Sayang, kedua sahabat se-genk lainnya tidak begitu setuju.

"Kamu cocok rambut pendek begini, Riko."

"_Yup, I totally agree with you_, Masako."

"Tapi kalau seperti ini nama genk kita berubah dong! Yang lain kan kenal kita sebagai Genk Rambut Panjang!" seharian Satsuki misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

Masalah debat model rambut pun biasanya juga terjadi pada anak laki-laki, apalagi bagi yang agak-agak metroseksual seperti Ryouta. Matanya membulat seperti bulan, mulutnya mangap seperti ikan dikeluarkan dari air.

"Sho-Sho-Sho-SHOGO-_KUN_! RAMBUT KAMU KENAPA KAYAK GITU?"

Suara Ryouta itu cempreng menggelegar, mudah menarik massa pada sumber pembicaraan.

"Hah~? Kenapa memangnya? Lebih keren, kan?"

"Lebih keren, ya~?

Belum juga berbalik hendak protes atas nada mencemoohkan, Shougo Haizaki sudah menerima kuncian di lehernya. Datang dari dan tak bukan si pawang Shougo, Shuzou Nijimura.

"Rambut banyak kepangan dan ubah warna gini kamu bilang keren? LU MAU SEKOLAH ATAU MALAK ORANG, HAH?! IKUT GUE, DASAR PREMAN KAMPUNG!"

"SIALAN! LEPASIN GUE!"

Shougo diseret ke kamar mandi. Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas, rambut barunya yang berwarna hitam berkepang banyak, telah melemas dan kembali ke rambutnya yang semula: abu-abu berdiri. Namun yang menjadi fokus adalah rambut serta seragam yang basah.

"Oh. Itu aku cemplungin kepala dia ke bak mandi."

* * *

**TIGA:** **Murid SMA dan Murid Baru**

"Ehem! Ya. Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hm... jadi yang seperti kalian lihat, Bapak yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian di tahun ajaran ini. Kalau ada yang belum mengenal saya, nama saya adalah Kagetora Aida. Saya ini adalah pria tampan setengah baya yang berjuang keras sendirian untuk menghidupi anak perempuan cantik saya satu-satunya, yang saat ini sedang menatap ayahnya dengan penuh cinta." Riko memasang mimik muntah. Sudah bertemu di rumah, masih bertemu juga di sekolah. Lelah.

"Jadi, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, saya akan—"

"Tora-_sensei_, kami tidak perkenalan dulu?" Pertanyaan Shun Izuki diangguki lainnya.

"Ck! Ada-ada saja. Kalian ini sudah SMA, kenapa masih harus dibimbing juga untuk berkenalan saja, hah? Lakukan saat istirahat nanti, atau saat pergantian kelas. Lagipula saya yakin kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, kan? Kelas ini satu-satunya yang memaksa untuk tidak ada rotasi kelas, kan?"

"Itu karena kami sudah saling menyayangi, Tora-_sensei_! Guru manapun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami! Kami ini ibarat napas dan detak jantung, saling melengkapi, kalau tidak tanda hidup kami musnah!" Orasi Shinji Koganei disoraki semangat oleh para murid, apalagi mereka yang bergender laki-laki. Sampai-sampai ada yang gebrak-gebrak meja segala.

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Makanya Bapak juga protes pada kepala sekolah waktu ditunjuk untuk mengurus kelas penuh anak-anak bengal seperti kalian! Ah, tapi tenang saja, Riko-_tan_ tidak masuk hitungan, kok."

"HUU!"

"Ya Tuhan ... tolong hamba-Mu ini~" Kagetora sudah meratap lelah duluan sebelum mampu memulai pelajaran pertama. "Oke, sebelum dimulai ada murid baru yang akan bergabung di kelas ini."

Kelas kembali gaduh, bila diibaratkan seperti ketika ada kebakaran dan banyak orang yang turut membantu memadamkan.

"SIAPA?"

"LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN?"

"Semoga perempuan. Kelas kita ini seperti gurun tanpa kaktus yang berbunga."

"Heh, Yoshitaka! Jadi maksud kamu kami ini apa, hah? Kamu mau bilang kami ini gurun?!"

Kelas yang tadinya seperti terminal berganti senyap tatkala sepasang sepatu menapak masuk. Dengan tubuh tinggi bak model, rambut hitam legam berponi miring menutupi sebelah mata, tahi lalat di bawah mata, serta senyum entah tulus atau senyum yang telah ter-_default_, tak ada satu kata untuk mengungkapkan si murid baru selain kata-

"KEREN!"

"Ah! Kenapa sih laki-laki lagi? Pamor kita kan jadi turun!" Diucapkan oleh Kotarou Hayama yang masih dalam masa PDKT dengan murid kelas sebelah namun gayung belum tersambut.

Senyum pun menyebar ke segenap kelas. Yang berada di depan kelas itulah yang berpotensi mencuri hati para perempuan. Mereka yang sudah punya pasangan sepertinya harus mengurung si sayang di pulau terpencil demi menjauh dari murid baru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman. Namaku Tatsuya Himuro. Aku orang Jepang tapi cukup lama tinggal di Amerika, jadi aku mohon bimbingan dari semua."

Riko, Satsuki, dan Masako mulai tidak santai, apalagi Alexandra yang sudah siap sedia dengan ponselnya.

"Tatsuya! Beritahu kami nomor handphome-mu!"

"Tatsuya-_kun_, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Apa Tatsuya-_kun_ sudah punya pacar?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku temani keliling sekolah ya. Kalau tersesat kan gawat."

Kagetora selalu Papa Riko mangap sejadi-jadinya. Tetsuya melotot ada yang bernama mirip dengannya. 80% siswa merapal mantra-mantra kutukan dengan 5%-nya sedang sembunyi-sembunyi membuat boneka _voodoo_. 10% lainnya menguap bahkan sudah ada yang tidur.

"Oke. Perkenalan lebih dekat kalian lakukan nanti saja. Tatsuya, silakan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah bangku Kensuke."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Aduh. Bahkan Kagetora harus mengakui kalau Tatsuya ini sungguh _charming_. Senyumnya menyilaukan

.

Hari-hari penuh warna kelas 2-B SMA Sanada Utara pun ditandai dengan pelajaran pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang keluarkan kertas dan alat tulis."

"IHH! Tora-_sensei_, ini kan hari pertama! Masa sudah ada quiz lagi?!"

"Tulis nomor satu."

"Mampus! Oy, pinjem pulpen!"

"Maaf. Boleh minta kertas? Maaf."

"Satu. Jelaskan yang dimaksud dengan..."

Dan ini hanyalah segelintir warna kehidupan murid SMA.

* * *

**CU!**

* * *

**A/N:** Oke, walau enggak nyambung, tapi aku lagi kesambet HaiFuri, jadi terbuatlah ff ini sekarang. Maaf bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan narasi yang sedikit, aku ngerasa DKnN akan aneh kalau terlalu banyak detail. Dan seperti ff aku yang OPEN, readers boleh ikut bagian dalam cerita, tapi tidak sebagai teman sekelas. Boleh, misalnya sebagai guru, murid dari kelas/sekolah lain, keluarga charas, dll. OPEN sendiri akan diapdet selepas puasa.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!

Terakhir: ada yang sudah nonton DKnN live action?


	2. KnN 2

**KuroBasu ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Koukousei no Nichijou © ****Calico Neko**

**Tambahan warning: gaya bicara disesuaikan dengan karakter**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT: Murid SMA dan Bekal Makan Siang (req by Yuchoco)**

"Hah~, kapan ya ada gadis manis yang mau membuatkan makan siang buat gue?" celetuk Kensuke sambil dengan malas-malasan menggigit roti isi selai kacang yang dia beli dari kantin sekolah. "Umur sudah mau 18, tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah sekalipun gue dibuatkin makan siang."

"Jangan kejam begitu Kensuke-kun. Bukankah ibu kamu suka membuatkan bekal?"

"Itu sama sekali enggak masuk hitungan, Tetsuya. Dan tolong dicatat, ibu gue bukan gadis lagi."

Kensuke mendesah panjang lagi sambil melirik kotak bekal milik Tetsuya yang pastinya buatan ibu tercinta.

"Merepotkan. Sepenting itu ya dapat bekal makan siang dari perempuan? Kalau makanannya enggak enak sih ya sama saja bohong."

Daiki yang agak mengantuk langsung segar ketika menemukan sosok manis berambut coklat yang berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Di tangannya terdapat sekolak bento, lengkap dengan sebotol jeruk dingin.

"Daiki-san, ini bento untuk hari ini. Maaf kalau bukan seleramu. Maaf." Setelahnya si manis beranjak dari tempat Daiki dengan sapuan merah di pipinya.

Daiki melahap rakus bekal makanan yang selalu siap sedia ada untuknya setiap hari sekolah.

"Ck, ngeselin!" omel Kensuke. "Bisa-bisanya minta dibuatin bekal sama laki-laki. Itu salah satu tanda homo, Daiki."

"Bilang saja lo iri, enggak perlu bawa-bawa istilah homo. Lagian, anak mana yang enggak tahu kehebatan masakan Ryou, hah? Satsuki saja sampai nangis."

Baru saja mau membalas, suara cempreng Ryouta lagi-lagi mengalihkan fokus. Terdengar langkah kakinya di lorong depan kelas.

"HEY! ADA ANAK SANADA TIMUR YANG DATANG KE SEKOLAH KITA! DIA BAWA KOTAK BEKAL!"

"APA?!" anak laki-laki heboh berlari keluar kelas, sedang 4 gadis penghuni kelas yang mayoritas laki-laki ini hanya menggeleng kepala. SMA Sanada Timur bisa dikatakan adik dari Sanada Utara, murid yang tidak bisa ditampung di Sanada Utara akan bersekolah di sana.

"DIA KE ARAH KELAS KITA!"

"AHH! SIAPAPUN ANAK KELAS KITA YANG DAPAT BEKAL DARI DIA, SIAP-SIAP KITA BANTAI!"

"YEAH!"

Dan rupanya benar. Si gadis berbeda seragam datang ke kelas 2-B.

"Permisi, apa Shintarou Midorima ada?"

'_Siap-siap mati aja lu, Shintarou!'_

'_Gila! Cowok tsundere model dia laku? Kiamat sudah dekat..._' hanya dua selentingan mengutuk yang muncul dari cowok-cowok yang belum laku. Beberapa gigit jari, beberapa ngiler, apalagi waktu si megane green tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut panjang si gadis, sebelum si gadis melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke arah sekolahnya.

"Oy, siapa yang barusan?" seperti orang dipalak, Shintarou dicegat di tengah jalan menuju bangku.

"Dasar makan tulang kawan."

"Egois."

"Enggak tenggang rasa."

"Mana? Katanya kita sahabat sampe koit."

Sakurai yang adem ayem pun ikut-ikutan menambahkan. "Maaf Shintarou-san, tapi aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Maaf."

Wow, Shintarou bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Mau menyanggah pasti diputus. Mau membantah malah dibentak. Mau kembali ke bangku balah diberi headlock. Mau langsung makan di tempat karena sudah lapar kotak bekal malah direbut.

"Mau kalian apa, nodayo?"

"Penjelasan," tegas Akashi yang ikut-ikutan cemburu. "Siapa gadis tadi? Pacarmu?

"Yang tadi? Yu-chan?"

"Oy~, dengar teman-teman, sudah pakai –chan segala!" protes Daiki disambut hangat anak-anak cowok. Suasana gaduh hanya karena masalah kotak bekal. Sedangkan mereka yang perempuan masih asyik menyantap makan siang. Males deh ikut debat ga penting model gitu.

"Hey." Sekali, belum digubris. "Oy." Masih belum. Mereka asyik mengolok-olok Shintarou. "HOY! BISA PADA DIEM GA SIH?" akhirnya ... hening. Shintarou pun berjalan ke depan kelas, mimbar dadakan kalau boleh disebut begitu, lalu naik ke atas meja guru. "Dengar, nodayo. Tadi itu Yu-chan. Adik kandungku, bukan pacar apalagi incest-an. Tadi itu dia—"

"ADIK!?"

"GILA LU! PUNYA ADEK CEWEK ENGGAK BILANG-BILANG! KAN BISA GUE GEBET!"

"Shintarou-kun pelit!" Tetsuya ikutan teriak.

"POSESIF!"

"HUU! SHIN-CHAN SISCON!"

Fyuhh... merepotkan, nodayo.

Dan akhirnya Shintarou tidak sempat makan siang. Dia kerepotan mengurus pada jomblowan yang mengemis nomor adik tercinta.

.

**LIMA: Murid SMA dan Skinship**

"Hey, pernah mikir ga sih?"

"Ya jelas pernah, lah! Ranking bontot gini juga masih mikirin nasib bangsa ini bakal kayak apa!" Maklum sajalah, Taiga itu sering disebut Bakagami. Hatinya sensitif kalau menyangkut masalah otak.

"Sensitif banget. PMS ya?" goda Yoshitaka yang menanyakan pertanyaan di awal cerita. "Bukan itu. Maksud saya, apa kalian pernah berpikir kalau perempuan gandengan tangan itu bukan masalah tapi kalau laki-laki yang gandengan tangan pasti dibilang gay?"

"Atau kemungkinan lain enggak bisa melihat atau mereka pasangan ayah dan anak," ujar Tetsuya yang ikut campur pembicaraan. Padalah semenit lalu dia masih di pojokan kelas, baca komik 'nganu'.

"Iyes, kamu bener banget Tetsuya. Coba lihat Riko sama Satsuki. Waktu mereka pelukan enggak ada tuh yang teriak-teriak lesbi atau apalah. Waktu mereka suap-suapan juga. INI ENGGAK ADIL NAMANYA!"

Gebrak! bunyi meja yang dipukul.

"Setuju!"

"Cowok nebeng motor dibilang gay!"

"Pinjem baju gay!"

"Duduk sebelahan gay!"

"Gontok-gontokan juga."

"Segelas kopi berdua gay!"

"Sekelompok tugas aja dibilang gay."

"MANA KEADILANMU, DUNIA?" Masako tutup telinga mendengar koar-koar si kecil nan berisik Mitsuhiro.

"PERSEPSI SALAH KAYAK GINI YANG HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!"

"Oh ya, saya jadi inget waktu sepayung berdua sama Shuzou gara-gara dia enggak bawa payung. Kita berdua malah disiulin gitu. Itu kan enggak adil." Pengumuman kecil yang Kouki buat mendapat delikan tak percaya.

"Homo..."

"Yang kayak gitu memang sebaiknya bukan untuk diceritakan, Kouki."

Lalu tujuan forum dadakan ini untuk apa?

"Tapi apa kalian pernah berpikir asal muasalnya?" tanya Koichi. "Kenapa cewek dan cewek belum tentu lesbian, tapi cowok dan cowok berindikasi besar adalah gay?"

"Mungkin karena perempuan lebih suka dimanja, memanja, dan bermanja-manja daripada laki-laki. KITAKORE!" jelas siapa yang berbicara kan?

"Hm... coba ada Galileo, pasti dia tahu jawabannya." Tetsuya mulai jayus kalau otaknya sudah terlalu panas berpikir.

"Atau mungkin Pak Golden Way. Pasti beliau tahu." Anak-anak cowok mengangguk setuju.

"Oke! Gimana kalau kita praktik? Misal siapa sama sama siapa saling ngobrol atau kalau berani sandaran kepala ke bahu. Terus kita foto deh. Gimana?" saran yang cukup luar biasa anehnya dari Yoshitaka tapi mendapat sambutan hangat. Beberapa calon korban pun disebut.

Final: berdasarkan tinggi badan dan ke-manly-an, si duo preman, alias Shougo dan Makoto.

Berbondong-bondong nyaris seluruh siswa kelas 2-B keluar kelas menuju taman di tengah sekolah. Di sana ada banyak bangku, pemandangan juga bagus. Keempat murid perempuan ikut karena penasaran akan tingkah gj apalagi yang akan para cowok perbuat

Scene 1. Shougo dan Makoto berjalan bersebelahan dengan jarak bahu sekitar 30 cm. Wajah keduanya saling nyaris berhadapan, seperti momen dimana si S membuat lelucon dan si M akan tertawa keren menanggapi. Diambil dari belakang punggung para korban, dengan bunga sakura dan gradasi sinar matahari mengisi frame.

"Kalian pada bikin apa sih? Eh, fotonya keren. Boleh minta?"

Oh. Scene 1 rupanya kurang heboh. Buktinya keempat gadis bingung melihatnya. Mereka malah melihatnya sebagai karya seni slice of life.

Scene 2. Shougo dan Makoto duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Shougo menatap matahari seakan menatap masa depan sambil meminum sekaleng kopi. Di sebelahnya Makoto menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitamnya di atas bahu tegap Shougo, tangan kanan berpangku di atas paha Shougo, dan sebuah lengan kokoh si abu merangkul Makoto mendekat. Foto diambil dari arah pukul 10 para model.

Oke, scene 2 menuai banyak respon, dari teriak jijik sampai teriak girang, dari datar sampai berekspresi, dan dari tutup mata sampai terang-terangan melotot. Artinya scene 2 sudah cukup hombreng.

"Pertanyaan besar selanjutnya, siapa yang menentukan kadar kehomoan dan yang bagaimana yang disebut gay itu?"

Tanya kenapa.

.

**A/N:** Ketikan kilat yg bisa-bisanya kubuat di tengah kerjaan malam hari. Dan selamat kpd Yuchoco-san ygtelah meramaikan sebagai adik Mas Tsundere. Oh ya, apa ada nama-nama asing? Mereka bukan OC loh ya ^^  
Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mampir, utamanya reviewers, favers, dan followers. Feedback, please!

**Sesi jawab:  
**- Iya, semua karakter Knb termasuk para cewek akan ditaruh di satu kelas, otomatis mereka seumuran. Kasian, para cewek sering dianaktirikan T_T  
- Eh, Kise manggil Haizaki dgn sebutan Shougo-kun, kan? Yang lain sih tetep –cchi  
- Temen2 yg muncul kemungkinan besar akan dimasukkan sesuai urutan review, soalnya khawatir hilang jejak  
- Ternyata bukan aku aja yang datar waktu nonton si live action (-_-)v


	3. KnN 3

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Koukousei no Nichijou © ****cnbdg1508142112**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ENAM: Murid SMA dan Isi dalam Rok**

"Shinji-kun, sudah pernah coba belum?"

Shinji si manusia kucing yang sedang sibuk dengan ipod-touchnya mengangkat kepala, menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Coba apa, Tetsuya?"

"Mengintip isi dalam rok perempuan."

Hening. Agak kaget mengetahui kalau Tetsuya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat mesum.

"Belum. Kenapa memangnya? Mau ajak-ajak saya?"

Niatnya sih bercanda, mana mungkin Shinji yang berakhlak mulia, murid kesayangan para guru wanita, idaman para adik perempuan punya niatan untuk intip-intip. Tapi siapa sangka ...

"Ayo, Shinji-kun."

... tangannya ditarik, diajak menuju pojokan kelas, dan dia nurut.

Dan dipojokan kelas inilah Shinji mengetahui rahasia bukan lagi rahasia yang membuat para lelaki bandel bisa mengetahui isi dalam rok.

Yaitu...

"Selipkan cermin kecil ini di lidah sepatu, lalu secara hati-hati dekatkan kaki ke antara kaki perempuan, nanti akan terlihat cela-"

Tetsuya keburu mimisan, kawan, sehingga dia harus meninggalkan Shinji yang berkutat dengan memasang cermin yang diselipkan sedemikian rupa di sepatunya.

'_Memangnya seru ya mengintip isi rok? Hmm... sekali coba belum dosa, kan? Kalau kedua baru dosa._'

Bergerak gesitlah Shinji, bagaikan kucing mengendap pelan namun mantap menuju perkumpulan para burung gereja. Dalam kasus ini para burung gereja adalah keempat siswi di kelasnya, yang heboh bergosip mengitari meja Yoshitaka yang selalu berhasil memuaskan dahaga perempuan akan kata-kata manis. Baca: gombalan.

'_Hm, yang paling gampang kayaknya Riko. Dia yang berdiri kakinya paling lebar_.'

Berpura-pura heboh ikut dalam gosipan, Shinji berdiri di belakang Riko, dengan akrab merangkulnya .

Serius mendengarkan gombalan jitu Yoshitaka, serius pula ia menggeser kakinya.

Menuju ke antara kaki Riko.

Berhasil!

'_WO-_'

Nyaris. Shinji batal bersorak dalam hati, tidak bisa merayakan keberhasilannya. Karena apa?

KARENA GELAP.

CELANA DALAM APAAN, DASAR TETSUYA KUROKO!

GUE DOAIN LU MAKIN PENDEK!

UDAH TEGANG NYARIS KETAHUAN YANG GUE LIAT MALAH WARNA ITEM!

GA KELIATAN APA-APA!

Shinji yang selalu saya kamu pasti kumat gue elunya kalau sedang kesal.

GaTot, Shinji menjauh dengan lemas. Gagal pertama, yang kedua adalah dosa, tidak boleh dilakukan lagi.

Hiks.

Dan ketika Tetsuya kembali dari mimisannya, barulah diketahui.

"Oh, kalau Riko-san memang dari dulu selalu pakai short di dalam roknya. Jadi wajar kalau tidak kelihatan. Harusnya tadi mencoba pada Satsuki-san."

"HARUSNYA BILANG DARI AWAL!"

Shinji _headdesk_, terpekur sedih nelangsa karena gagal intip.

Mengerti, Tetsuya menepuk lengannya, lalu berucaplah dia sebuah mantra ajaib yang mampu meningkatkan stamina sang meong.

"Kalau pakai cermin di sepatu memang agak susah. Mau coba dengan kamera handphone?"

...

...

...

"YA TUHAN! MAAFKAN HAMBA-MU INI KARENA SUDAH MELIHAT SEGI TIGA PUTIH DI BALIK ROK PEREMPUAN!"

**.**

**TUJUH: Murid SMA dan Kucing** _(©parodi obrolan penulis dgn Dee Kyou_)

"Shun, saya bingung deh."

"Bingung kenapa?"

Jarang-jarang kan si tampang sengak Shoichi curhat.

Sebagai teman yang baik, sudah sewajarnya memberi masukan berguna bagi sang teman kan?

"Itu... Kucing saya akhir-akhir ini manja banget. Kemana-kemana harus ikut. Kalau ga dipeluk dia marah. Apalagi kalau lupa dibelai, seharian diemin aku. Nah kemarin kita kan pulang malem karena tugas kelompok, saya lupa ketemu dia. Jadi seharian dia buang muka, ga mau diajak ngobrol. Saya panggil dia ngejauh."

Hm... masalah rumit rupanya. Siapa kira kalau kucing miliknya bisa ngambek begitu. Pantas wajah Shoichi menekuk sedih dari awal kelas dimulai.

"Saya buatin dia makan malam mewah, saya aja sampai ikutan laper dan ngiler. Tapi dia malah pergi."

Ya ampun, sampai enggak mau makan dan kabur segala? Konflik seperti ini memang bisa terjadi ya?

"Padalah kemarin malam dingin. Saya lupa pakein dia baju."

Shun yang tadinya ikut bersedih berubah menjadi tidak respek.

Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kucing kesayangannya dalam keadaan tanpa busana?!

Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik lalu—

Ya Tuhan... dunia ini sangat luas. Penuh dengan kejahatan, kriminalitas, setan, pokoknya yang membahayakan.

Dan membayangkan seorang Shoichi yang tampan, pasti kucing peliharaannya pun sangat menawan. Dijual harganya bisa selangit kan?

'_Tidak! Kucing Shoichi pasti baik-baik saja._'

"Nanti saya bantu cari."

"Ah~, kamu memang teman yang baik, Shun."

Akhirnya, senyum sang sahabat berkembang.

Dan senyumnya kian mekar ketika ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Dari adik saya. Hari ini dia pulang cepat. Katanya dia lihat Dee sudah pulang, tidur di kursi teras."

"Syukurlah."

Dengan begini, Shoichi hanya tinggal pulang dan meminta maaf pada sang kucing, pasti semua baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Kamu sayang banget sama kucing kamu, ya?"

"Sudah pasti. Dee kucing pertama di rumah saya, sudah seperti adik."

Loh?

"Tapi saya sekeluarga memang sayang semua kucing kok. Kalau ada kucing liar juga sering kami kasih makan di teras rumah."

Lagi-lagi: Loh?

"Shoichi, kita bahas kucing apa sih?"

"Hm~ Makhluk manis berbulu dan punya ekor itu, kan?"

...

...

...

"Loh, kita bukan lagi ngomongin _uke_ kamu ya?"

* * *

**A/N:** Aku ketiknya buru-buru, dikejar nonton K-pop, jadi maaf kalau pendek, hhe...  
Terima kasih sudah mampir. Feedback ^^


End file.
